


No Strings On Me

by Odessa94



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessa94/pseuds/Odessa94
Summary: Barry thought he had one more shot at saving Iris West from Savitar and that was to put his trust in the man that was ruled by the dark yet still had good in him, Leonard Snart.-x-Kinda follows the episode but I made some changes. This is how I kinda wished it went. Especially with a Leonard Snart vs Savitar bit. That would have been awesome but nope. :/





	No Strings On Me

Leonard looked over the blue prints as Barry walked into the room once more and the kid sighed, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Len glanced over at him, his hands covering his face. "Everything will be fine kid." Leonard suddenly found himself saying once more and Barry looked up at him. There was surprise in those hazel eyes and Len turned back to the blue print, working on a plan c.

"Will it?" Len heard Barry ask, now standing next to Leonard. Len glanced at him, silently feeling something twist in his chest.

"Why shouldn't it?" Len asked and Barry looked at him, guilt appearing in his eyes. Len stared back at him an eyebrow raised. Barry looked away first and Len smirked. _guilty conscious Allen? I already know I'm suppose to be dead. I overheard Ramon_ , Len said to himself as Barry began to explain who Savitar was. "So Savitar is you. My, my, my Barry. Didnt see that one coming." Len mused and Barry looked at him helplessly. Len felt the twist in his chest again.

"Snart, I can't lose her. I already lost so much. I wouldn't be able to handle this just like Savitar had said. Snart, what would you do if it was Lisa?" Barry asked, looking at him close to tears and Len froze.

"Whatever I have to. Just like you are." Len answered smoothly and Barry looked away. Nora, Henry, and now Iris. There can only be so much to push a person over the edge and Barry was getting closer to that edge as they approach the zero hour. "Listen Barry, I don't know much I can help with advice but I can tell you I would do exactly what you are doing if I were in your position." Len said, trying to be helpful for once. Barry nodded, hand wiping the water from his eyes. Len felt his wall slowly fall away and he found himself putting his hand on the Flash's shoulder briefly. Barry gave a ghost of a smile.

Leonard looked back at the board and thought about everything. Mick became Kronos because of him and now Barry was going to become Savitar if he didn't help. His chest began to hurt but he fought against it. Barry looked over the other papers that Leonard had managed to get and Len glanced over at him through the glass board. Once upon a time he would have been happy about the possibility of Barry turning bad but to hear that in order for him to do it someone he cared about had to die. He had to become broken beyond repair and become so full of pain and hatred that it turned him into someone a lot like him and Leonard didn't want that for Barry. He wanted the Flash to remain a hero. He wanted the Barry Allen standing in front of him to remain the light in the dark. Not to become consumed by the dark. Len may have given him a hard time about being the hero but he himself has changed. He saw the light that Barry was and that has pulled him out of the dark by working with the Legends. Now Barry was falling into the dark and so he will try to help repay him by helping him save Iris West. "I know you will save her. We all have your back Barry." Len said and Barry looked up at him and a small smile appeared only for it to vanish just as quick. "I mean it Flash. You're a hero. You will save her." Len said with more force to it and Barry looked away from him. Len put down the marker and walked over to the speedster. "Barry?"

"What if I can't save Iris? And I turn into Savitar." Barry questioned, fresh tears coming down now. "I haven't been a hero lately Snart. There have been so many people I couldn't save." Barry looked at the Legend. Len sighed, unsure of how to answer. He didn't do sentimental and this seemed to go deeper then Barry made it appear. 

"I don't know Barry but you said that Savitar was born because of him being broken. Well you're already broken. You had to watch Nora and Henry die. Most people who see that are always left broken. People like us are broken beyond repair. We've already lost enough for more then one lifetime. Trust me Barry, I know." Len said and Barry stared at him. "I already know I die in the near future. I overheard Cisco." Len admitted softly and Barry's eyes adverted away. Len found himself reaching out and turns the kid's face back towards him, "You will not become Savitar and you will get that life you want with Iris. You get to marry her and have the little life that you want." Len said and Barry nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry questioned and Len lowered his hand, preparing to turn away from the speedster. Only for Barry to grab his retreating hand. "Why Snart?"

"You saved my-"

"Don't lie." Barry said, "Not to me Snart."

Leonard looked up at Barry and frowned at him. "It wouldn't matter." _because you're with her_ Len thought. Barry just stared at the rogue, waiting for another answer. "Barry, it wouldn't matter." Len said again, with more force this time. Barry nodded, dropping the subject.

-x-

Len's heart dropped when the door closed and Barry stood on the other side of the glass. Again. "Now is the time to show just how ruthless you really are Barry." Len said and Barry glanced between him and the power source. He moved away from the door and Len glanced behind him looking at the foggy floor in fear before quickly hiding it when he looked back towards the window. Barry was talking to Cisco. He was going to leave him. Len hoped he would. The ache returned to his chest, everything that had happened over the past few months was catching up with him again. Seeing Mick as Kronos because of his actions. He left him behind, alone in that forest, despite Len knowing he was going to return for Mick when everything was over. He lost his friend and partner to the Time Masters, so he hoped Barry left him. It was only fair right? Sara had said that dying was suppose to be full of fear and panic but in her case it was lonely. It was both for him. He wanted to go out with a bang, not be killed by a half man, half shark, but what choice did he have if Barry decided to leave him behind. Suddenly Barry rushed back to the door, looking for a way to open the door. Leonard's heart sped up, pounding with adrenaline. "Sometimes you have to make the tough call Barry." Leonard commented in a harsh tone but Barry ignored him. 

"Cisco is working on it." Barry said, then his eyes widened. Leonard knew immediately even before Barry said anything else. Len spun around and fear shot through him like a shock of cold water hitting him as he stared at the meta-shark in front of him.  

"If Cisco saves my life, I will..." Len thought of what Barry said earlier, "I'll give a good word for my sister." Lisa still keeps pestering him about Ramon every time he faced the Flash during his heists. Just then the door opens and Len rushes out under it but King Shark quickly grabs his foot. _Shit_ , "Barry!" he found himself nearly exclaiming. Barry grabs him, telling he got him, and then Barry was pulling him away from the closed door. Leonard looked back seeing a hand laying there. "Ouch," he turned to Barry, "Been there." Barry made a shocked face, looking down at Leonard's hands, but the shock quickly vanished as they stood up from the floor. 

"Let's get out of here." Barry said and Len nodded only for Len to remember that two minutes was already up. _All for nothing_ Len thought grimly as Barry tightened his grip on the power source slightly as Lyla stared at them in disapproval. 

-x-

Turns out everything wasn't for nothing and because Barry risked his freedom and Iris's life, they were still able to get the power source from ARGUS. Barry and Leonard walked out of the building as Barry let out a sigh of relief. Len was glad for him, knowing that it could help save Iris West. When they were a good distance from the building, Barry grabbed Len and flashed them to STAR Labs. Leonard took a moment to gather his surroundings, having been grabbed by Barry and flashed somewhere else for the third time in his life. "Warn a guy next time." Len said. 

"With you? Never." Barry laughed when suddenly a flash of yellow caught Leonard's eye and Barry was shoved across the floor a few feet away while he was slammed into the opposite wall. Len gasped as he stared at the speedster in front of him. It was Barry, only the right side of his face was completely scared up. "Hello Snart." the cold drawl in the kid's voice sent chills down his spine. Savitar smirked, eyes dark as he leaned closer, "It's good seeing you again. It's been a long time." he drawled out, "the only one I don't have any hard feelings for." Savitar smirked leaning towards Leonard's ear, making the older man stiffen in his grasp. " Just so you know, its quite the opposite for our Barry Allen." Savitar said softly so Barry wouldn't be able to hear. "Bit of a shame." Savitar said pulling back and Leonard stared at him, face neutral. Savitar chuckled and was gone. Leonard relaxed, moved away from the wall, stepping towards Barry but he was already getting up. "Are you okay Barry?"

"Never better." He grounded out, "get this to Tracey. I have to go find Iris." Barry said and he was gone in a flash of yellow as well. Leonard took the power source to Tracey. She glanced at him slightly before adding it to the speed gun. He walked out of the lab and that's when he let the emotional turmoil set in. Leonard didn't want to think about what Savitar had said. Savitar was a future version of Barry, so he could be telling the truth but if Barry learned anything from him, the kid could have been manipulating him. He sure as hell had done it to Barry a couple of times, but this was a low blow even for him. Leonard shook his head, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind. He shouldn't care about the what could have been. He dies in the future and Barry marries Iris so why should it matter anymore.

Barry appeared again, pale and devastation on his face, "He has Iris." Barry told him despair in his tone. Leonard nodded his understanding and they rushed back to the lab where Tracey was at. "Savitar has Iris." Barry told her as HR and Cisco rushed in as well. Shock falls over her features and HR looks guilty as they confirm what Barry had told her. Harry and Joe are soon rushing in as well. Leonard glanced at HR and Harry with a frown before looking at Barry, who shook his head. 

-x-

In the end, they couldn't save her, even when Leonard tried to help when they went to go face Savitar. Barry flat out refused to let Len go. "I have the cold gun." Leonard countered, holding it up. Barry shook his head trying to say something about the future. "I came here to help out, and I'm going to help. I owe you that much for saving my sister remember." Leonard shot at the speedster and Barry paused, so did Cisco. 

"I can't let you Snart. You should be back with the Legends."

"Rip lied about that by the way."

"What?"

"We were never suppose to be legends. He only chose us because we were the only ones who wouldn't effect the timeline too much. I don't think i will ripple effect this one too much either." Snart said in a harsh drawl and Barry stared at him, concern on his face. 

"I'm taking you back to 1892." Barry said with authority and Leonard sighed, finally giving in to the speedster. 

Barry time jumped Leonard back to 1892 while the team worked on a plan to save Iris and as they were walking through the trees to the Waverider, "Did you think I had it in me?" Len looked at Barry, "leaving you behind I mean." 

"I wasn't sure." Leonard lied, "I always knew you had it in you to be as ruthless as they come. Your history made sure of that. Same as mine. Who knows, maybe that's why we get along." Leonard said stopping a few feet away from the Waverider, out of ear shot of anyone who might listen. "You see the good me and I see the bad you." Len said and Barry gave a small smile. "Listen kid, piece of advice. Stop trying to play Savitar at his own game. You're goodness is your strength. Call me sentimental. I think the Flash should remain a hero." Leonard said, briefly touching Barry's shoulder like before in the lab. Barry smiled at that. Leonard felt the twist in his chest again, knowing this was probably the last time he was going to see the Flash. He could already see what today's events were doing to Barry. His smiles were less bright and his eyes dim, lack of the fire they use to possess. 

"Take care of yourself Snart." Barry said, knowing he had to get back to 2017. Leonard took his hand, first time they've actually shook hands. This was their final goodbye Len realized.

"No strings on me." Leonard replied and Barry nodded before he flashed away. Len sighed, opening his eyes, and turned back to get on the Waverider. "No strings on me." he whispered to himself before he shoved everything to back of his mind, pretending like nothing had happened. 


End file.
